RWBY:Reach
by snipars
Summary: With the detonation of the slip-space bomb aboard Ardent Prayer, that covenant vessel and Long Night of Solace find themselves in orbit over a strange world that isn't the one they were assaulting mere hours ago. Join Spartan-052 Jorge and the familiar faces of RWBY as they face on the limited covenant juggernaut in this AU. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1:Arrivals

A/N So stick with me here, I have to get a lot of background out of the way on Jorge and the Covenant's arrival before I dive into the main story. If you are a fan of Halo and RWBY, like me, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Tell them to make it count"<p>

Jorge thrust Noble Six out of Ardent Prayer. Jorge picked up his helmet and slid it over his head, it tugged roughly at his ears the way it usually did.

"Auntie, give me the detonation codes"

"Forwarding now", the AI Replied.

Jorge has always wanted an advanced AI, but only the best got those, those like John. Jorge made do with his 'personal combat assistant' Pat, a primitive AI.

Jorge's thumb drive lit up with an ominous ruby color. He plugged it in and typed quickly. Access code accepted.

Jorge looked down at Reach and smiled. A great flash of light filled his vision.

Then it receded, and Jorge stopped smiling.

Looking down he no longer saw Reach; he saw a world with strange continents. Jorge scratched his visor, befuddled. He glared over at the malfunctioning slip space bomb. It read 'detonation successful'. Jorge did not have time to speculate. The unmistakable whir of a fuel rod cannon rang out. Jorge's training kicked in, and his nearly 30 years of service had made him one with both his armor and his body. Jorge whipped his head around and saw a Majekelo, commonly known as a 'hunter', leveling his cannon at him.

" Oh sh-"

A large blast escaped the cannon. Jorge ducked down as his energy shields blared loudly in his ears. The hunter, awaiting his cannon to re-charge rushed Jorge. Spinning quickly on his heel, he jumped out the luminous hole in the Pelican's hull, still glowing from the blast. Turning quickly, he leveled his chain gun for the hunters exposed back. In dismay, Jorge realized he had no barrel left on his gun, glowing luminously green. Dropping it quickly, he sprinted across the metallic-purple floor of Ardent Prayer's bay. Jorge's shields, slow to charge, began to whir back to life. Two beeps sounded in his helmet, but before he could react, the hunter's blast passed to the right of his thigh, grazing it enough to immobilize it.

Jorge collapsed to the ground, and began dragging himself towards the large glimmering shield door less than 20 feet away. The hunter advanced on him. Jorge's shields still blared loudly. The Hunter sneered as it leveled its cannon.

Blang!

He opened them and was greeted by his HUD, still alive. Wondering how the creature had missed, he realized the Ardent Prayer was tilting and everything was tumbling towards him. Jorge slid out of the ship and began his fall towards the strange planet. Shattered moon overhead, along with the massive Covenant Super Carrier Long Night Of Solace, the hunter and the damaged pelican came tumbling after him. Panicking, the hunter fired its cannon, and it jolted away fom the blast in the vacuum of space.

Jorge laughed, and then quickly stopped, the rather large creature was hurtling towards him, spinning all the way.

Remembering his Zero-G training back on Reach, Jorge focused on the Hunter, growing ever closer in his field of view.

Wait for it… Wait for it… Right as the creature was about to collide with him back first, Jorge drove his hands deep into the worms that made up the hunter. A loud smack tested his grip as the nearly 11 foot tall hunter collided into him with the force of a cannon blast. Jorge's shields dropped, and the vacuum of space began to tug uncomfortably at his wounded thigh, small strips of blood racing from Jorge. The hunter began to roar with confusion, then began to charge his cannon once again, pointing it at his stomach in an effort to erase the unwelcome hitch-hiker.

"Oh the hell you do, you can of worms"

Jorge began to tear out fistfuls of the worms that made up the hunter.

No sound escaped the hunters agonized mouth holes, for they were in space.

The cannon continued to charge, longer than usual, the hunter must have been overcharging his cannon. Rarely done, and always destroying the hunter in the process, Jorge had personally seen an overcharged Fuel Rod cannon punch clean through two escaping pelicans, and here he was, just a Spartan. Jorge, now clamping both legs around the hunter, sped up his tearing, pulling out rough clumps of orange worms and tossing them into the void of space. They began to enter the planets atmosphere, and his shields began to dip. The cannon climaxed, but did not fire.

It began to whir down. Relief flooded Jorge like Moses. Jorge peered back, a trail of worms floating behind him, glistening in the moonlight, the closest ones still wriggling, the furthest ones already having succumbed to asphyxiation, tumbled through the void motionless. Re-entry continued to tear at MLJOLNER, and then he spotted it. The Pelican in the distance, the belly was ruby red as it hurtled closer and closer to the planet. Jorge grabbed the fuel rod cannon and aimed it in the opposite direction of the pelican, towards Ardent Prayer, which now sped towards him. Lights visible from the dark side of the planet gave away the fact that intelligent life lived here.

Jorge knowing what to do fired the cannon and hurtled towards the pelican.

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose, now 25 years of age sat in her office. Twirling her coffee cup, she took a long sip before glaring at her monitor. Her scroll began to buzz, shaking her desk. She quickly removed it from the dock and opened it. 3 Ursa's trapped in a dust mining pit had been discovered by the mining crew, much to the dismay of the Schnee Dust Company. After all, if the miners couldn't work, they couldn't get money. Ruby looked at the clock, only two minutes were left before she left.<p>

"Do I have to take this one, I mean, there's a killer Spruce Willis movie that I was going to-"

"Absolutely not, this job is within your hours of work, you must take it"

"Whatever you say, Yang", closing the message.

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and, with one last swig of her cappuccino, headed towards the parking lot.

Taking a hint from Yang, Ruby had bought a motorcycle faithfully named Knockout. She attached her scythe-sniper to the exhaust and clicked her scroll into place on the dash. The GPS fired up, and Ruby roared through Vale.

After a 30-minute ride through the outskirts of Vale (and some rather un-friendly areas of the city) she reached her destination. The Achieve Men blaring on her radio, Ruby clicked it off and grabbed Crescent Rose. Ruby's boots crunched as she walked on the gravel, nearing the tin awning covering the dust pit. A roar, un-mistakenly an Ursa's, shook the ground, gravel rocks actually popping up from the path with the concussive force of the roar. Ruby's face remained unchanged, almost bored, confirmed as she then yawned.

"The coffee gets shittier with each passing week", she groaned as she neared the pit.

Ruby clicked the Crescent Rose to life, the metallic clicks and chings getting the three Ursa's attention. The first one rushed her, with a single swipe of her scythe, its head lolled forward. The other two began to back up, Ruby rewarded their cowardice by pumping three high-powered rounds right into the Ursa's eye socket. It collapsed in a large heap. Enraged, the last one dashed quickly at the Red hooded girl. Ruby jumped up, swinging the scythe around the last Ursa's stumpy neck. The Ursa looked confused, Ruby explained it by pulling the trigger, the recoil driving the scythe through its neck. Its head hit the ground with a sickening thump at the same time Ruby returned to the ground.

"Still got it" Ruby smiled cockily, flicking goblets of blood of Crescent Rose. Her scroll began to ring. Yang probably calling to ask her if she had finished the job yet, having your sister as the boss had its perks, but Yang expected more out of her than any other huntsmen and huntress. Then the ringing intensified, signaling she had two incoming messages. The ringing continued to intensify, vibrating to the point Ruby couldn't read what was on the screen, and it hurt to hold her scroll. Tossing it up into the air and catching it only to toss it up again minimalizing contact with her vibrating scroll, she began to walk outside. The vibrating stopped as the scroll shattered against the gravel. Ruby looked up in utter awe. There, blotting out the better part of the sky was a large bulbous spacecraft. It was a metallic purple and silver, with a large hook shaped prowl, easily the size of a city.

"What in the name of Grimm is that?"

* * *

><p>Jorge lay motionless watching Long Night of Solace, having not yet set up a spire to cloak the ship, slowly sail through the sky. A sharp pain in his leg reminded him of his injury. Jorge removed the spent fuel rod cannon from his lap and tapped a switch on his thigh-plate, revealing his bloody burn. Fumbling into his backpack he pulled out a canister of bio-foam and proceeded to nurse his injury.<p>

Looking out on the wreckage, Jorge saw a DMR laying half buried in dirt. Re-booting his HUD, he redirected some power back to his neural implant. His overcharged shields, overcharged to help him survive impact turned from emerald green to a dandelion yellow before finally disappearing from view as they lowered back to normal levels. Jorge laundered away from the crashed pelican, kicking the dirt off of the DMR and loading a magazine into his rifle from his bag. He had 3 left plus the magazine already loaded, totaling at 56 medium powered rifle rounds.

"Pat, where is the slip space device" Jorge asked, a fresh sense of purpose flooding over him. He had work to do.

"Slip Space device located in this general area approximately 12 kilometers from your position" Pat droned in his artificial vocabulary.

A rough waypoint appeared in Jorge's HUD. He had always loved hikes.

Nightfall began to shroud the desert area he wandered. His A/C was working overtime, and it did little to counteract the fact he was in ½ a ton of MLJOLNER.

"Internal Temperature at 100.7 degrees Fahrenheit" Pat sounded off "Advise finding shade"

Jorge cursed the geniuses at ONI. Really? Find shade? Night is falling; the shade is coming to me. Jorge's HUD showed he was nearing his objective, closing in at 800 meters, he was now simply falling the skid the device left behind as it had slammed into this planet. Jorge saw it, but was startled when he saw what was around the slip space bomb. Two large snakes, one black, one white, where investigating the bomb; Jorge shouldered his rifle, and wondered if it would be enough to take out the two gigantic serpents.

" I would advise against rushing the hostiles, select a more stealthy method of attack," Pat cooed.

For once, Pat had given sound advice. Jorge went prone and began to slowly sneak towards the two snakes.

"I see the genius in you plan, but this is not how to go about taking out a King Taijitu"

Jorge quickly spun around, pointing his DMR between the strangers' eyes, in response; the stranger leveled two green SMG's with large daggers at Jorge.

"State your business" Jorge said, realizing the man was exactly that, a man; although, he possessed purple eyes, which he found very strange.

"Calm it, my name's Ren. I've been sent to dispatch this Taijitu, but I did not know they had already sent another huntsmen" Ren slowly lowered StormFlower.

" A hunts what" Jorge retorted, obviously confused.

"I must ask though, why would someone in the deserts of Vacuo put on that armor?" Before Ren could question further, the Taijitu became aware of their presence and began slithering towards their position.

Jorge quickly leveled his DMR and fired four rounds, each shattering a fang in the two-headed snake. The serpent let out a large hiss, venom dribbling from the jagged stumps that remained of their fangs. At the same time Ren began firing off into the black-headed serpents eyes. Jorge noted the strange blue muzzle flash that illuminated from Rens' weapons. The black snake collapsed, dead. The white snake, now enraged, quickly closed the remaining ground and bit Jorge. Its remaining teeth shattered against Jorge's energy shield as he pumped his remaining rounds down the white snake's throat. The snake's mouth fell open and Jorge climbed out, discovering Ren, pulling StormFlower out of the white snakes red eyes.

"What is the name of this colony" Jorge asked, as he had never encountered this kind of creature in the deserts of Reach.

"Remnant" Ren retorted matter-of-factly. "So I'm guessing you're involved with that thing" He said, pointing up at Long Night of Solace, clearly illuminated by Remnant's shattered moon.

"In a way", Jorge replied, " I need to secure that device over there and see your CO"

"Come" Ren stated simply. A strange airship with 4 prongs extending of of it approached, tow cable attaching to the slip space device.

* * *

><p>Rho 'Barutamee sat in the captain chair on the bridge of Long Night of Solace. He noted lazily that the bridge was awash with activity, more than usual. He gazed curiously at the planets moon; large chunks had splintered off and made quite a beautiful sight. Despite all the activity, none had spoken, as if afraid to upset their captain and inquire his wrath.<p>

"Sir, we are no longer in orbit around Reach", a grunt ultra noted from his station, "In fact, judging from the data we currently have, we are no longer located in the Milky Way".

"Perhaps", he continued, "The high levels of human-created Shaw-Fujikawa radiation suggests something detonated a slip space bomb. Yes sir, the event matches data from a previous encounter at a forerunner world destroyed by the same device. Sir, I believe the blast has somehow has sent us out of galaxy"

The bridge remained silent, as the captain quietly pondered the information.

"So", Rho 'Barutamee began "Moments ago, we where erasing the human held world of Reach, and we are now in orbit around a entirely different planet, in a completely different galazy!"

His voice raised, he grabbed his First Mate by the neck, an Elite, but Rho was taller than him. Rho 'Barutamee suspended him by the neck, choking him as he continued.

"And the only person on my bridge with enough, balls, to speak up is a… grunt!"

He threw his lifeless first mate to the deck. He beckoned to the grunt ultra

"You, what's your name?" Rho 'Barutamee quietly asked, a sharp change from his rage.

" uhh, jegjeg, sir" replied the grunt, rather surprised.

"You have now been promoted to First Mate, seeing as there is an, opening, in the position" he sneered, looking down at the dead elite, "and someone get this scum off my bridge."

"Two vessels from the planet in-bound towards the ship, very light class, much like a phantom, what action should we take?" A kig-yar at his terminal spoke up suddenly

"Smite them both, ventral beam blast, show the inhabitants of this planet we are not interested in chat"

Rho watched as the ship whirred to life, a large ventral blast vaporizing the two approaching ships. Definitively overkill, but shows of power like this would get the message across; age old logic that was still sound.

Mine is bigger than theirs.

Rho 'Barutamee marched off the bridge.

"Someone give me a sit-rep on Ardent Prayer, and jegjeg, prepare a spire for a cloaking operation" Rho boomed

The door closed with a bang.

* * *

><p>Ruby burst into the office.<p>

"YANG!" Ruby Yelled "YANG WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She walked over to an access terminal and quickly transferred all her files to a new scroll. After a minute of impatiently waiting, a scroll popped out of the dispenser and Ruby grabbed it. She looked at her messages.

'Ruby, take care of the Ursa's and get back ASAP' –Yang

'I'm on my way back to Vale as fast as this airship can go' –Weiss

'I have summoned Team RWBY and JNPR, come quickly to Beacon' –Jaune

'Not the way in envisioned our reunion, but ill see you at Beacon' -Pyrrha

'Boop' -Nora

The third message caught Ruby's eye. As quickly as she had came in, she left, quickly hopping onto Knockout sped towards Beacon. Night was falling.

Ruby burst through the second set of doors in the day, Jaune's office in the massive clock tower that overlooked Beacon Academy. After all, Jaune was the headmaster of Beacon, the youngest ever. The concerned eyes of six huntresses and huntsmen fell upon Ruby. They sat in chairs around Jaune's desk.

Blake, after it all went down, had gone on to be a politician, standing up for Faunus's everywhere. She had taken large strides, but nonetheless, still found time for girl's night out. She sat reading a document on her scroll.

Weiss had finally succeeded her parents, and now headed the Schnee Dust Company. Unlike Blake, her work kept her mostly in Atlas, rarely making the trip to Vale to visit.

Phyrra was the general of Vale's military forces. Her work had hardened her, but she still had the magnetic personality that people loved, she eyed her husband, Jaune, curiously.

Nora lived with Ren in Vacuo, as they were both part of a unit that takes care of the creatures of Grimm in that area, the same as how Ruby and Yang took care of creatures of Grimm that showed up in Vale.

Yang, wearing a concerned look on her face, glaring anxiously out the window, was a full-time huntress, like Ruby and Nora.

Only one person was missing…

"Wheres Ren?" Ruby asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"He's currently on the way, and he has someone with him that can shed light on what's going on" Jaune spoke calmly.

"Well, what do we know so far?" Ruby asked.

"Not much, not enough" Blake spoke up, obviously more in tune that the rest " But whatever it is, it doesn't seem to want to voice itself".

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Ironwood sent up two political envoys to see what we were up against", Pyrrha spoke as her scroll began to display two small airships cruising towards the behemoth capital ship. A large burst of molten blue discharged, and when the brightness of the blast cleared, nothing remained of the political envoy. "It's a plasma weapon, and a powerful one at that. Whatever it is, it wants to be left alone".

"So what are we here for?" Yang asked

Pyrrha continued " a smaller craft of similar origin crash landed in Atlas following the appearance of the mother ship last night. After Ren arrives with our special guest, we will mount an expedition to get whatever Intel we can from that ship before they get it back"

"Assuming they even go for it" Blake spoke

"You assume they have not already," Pyrrha snapped, and it settled on everyone. There was so much they didn't know that they needed to find out.

Everyone let the finality of the situation set in, the large craft, clearly visible outside their window, was beginning to orbit back into view, as if trying to push the truth upon them. Until they didn't know they were under attack, they were under attack.

* * *

><p>Despite the speed of their flight, Jorge was surprised at how silent the ship was. Come to think of it, he couldn't see any motors or engines, it's as if they were swimming, as four large prongs on the back of the ship pulsated seemingly pushing them through the air. Ren broke the silence.<p>

"You're not from around here, are you"?

"I'm from Reach" Jorge responded.

"Come again?"

"So we are on Remnant you said, My AI says that the name matches no known human colonies in the UNSC"

"What is the UNSC?" Ren asked, face full of confusion.

"What is going on here"? Jorge, even more befuddled than Ren quietly cursed to himself.

For the first time in his life, Jorge's training was failing him. He was a Spartan, and all he had ever known was how to fight. Despite being faced with a familiar problem, he was hopelessly lost in how to continue forward when he had no one to issue orders.

* * *

><p>AN

Uh-oh. I'm probably going to go through and revise this a bit as I precede forward, it feels too rushed, but cut me some slack, this is my first attempt at a fanfic ever. But here's a cliffhanger, concluding chapter 1

-Snipars


	2. Chapter 2: The Slaughter

A/N

So this chapter is somewhat dark, actually, very dark. Let me just say that although this isn't necessarily setting the tone for the series, it's setting the tone for certain events. Just be warned there is a major character death and if you don't like loss of life, proceed with caution.

* * *

><p>Ruby sat in her desk in her bedroom. The curtains were drawn shut so she did not have to be reminded of the problem overhead, and the resulting dark in her room was punctuated only by a small lamp at her desk. Gleaming on her desk was the ½ deconstructed Crescent Rose, Ruby groaning furiously as she tried to find a way to affix a silencer to her sniper-scythe.<p>

Jaune had delegated some tasks, and Ruby was preparing for hers. Yang, Nora, and Ruby were to set up a perimeter around Vale, to protect from the sudden influx of Grimm, or any other unexpected visitors. Weiss, Ren, and 'Noble-5', are to locate the missing ship. Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake were to coordinate military and political measures throughout the kingdoms.

"There!" Ruby said aloud, having found a way to affix a silencer to her sniper.

Ruby activated Crescent Rose, and as it sprung into scythe mode, the silencer was cut clean in half.

"Shit"

* * *

><p>"Jeg-jeg, why is Ardent Prayer not responding to our beacon?" 'Rho was growing impatient. He had already scanned the planet several times, there were no forerunner artifacts located, but outright glassing the planet before he found Ardent Prayer and the artifact it carried would be heresy.<p>

"Ardent Prayer most likely had their communication relay damaged in the crash, and we still have no idea why they crashed the way they did, sir"

'Rho remembered back to the seconds they had first arrived here, Ardent Prayer was cruising towards his ship for a repair and re-fuel, but it also carried a priceless Forerunner artifact he was to take to High Charity once they finished off the human world or Reach. When its repulsion engines all just shut off,he ship went dim; some sort of EMP his crew had speculated, and then proceeded to fall to the planet. With its electronics fried, it couldn't be tracked, however, the comms relay ran on a different generator specifically for this reason.

It was clear, however, that he would have to find it manually.

"Keep the beacon active, in case they find a way to get through to us, keep scanning for the forerunner artifact, as that will take us right to them. The sooner we find this ship and its artifact, the sooner we can turn this planet into a molten ball of glass"

"And Jeg-jeg"

'Yes sir?" his first mate responded

"Launch that little operation I was telling you about earlier"

"Right away".

* * *

><p>Jorge sat in a Bullhead. Across from him, Ren sat comfortably. Weiss on the other hand, looked genuinely afraid of Jorge. Jorge sighed as he took off his helmet, showing Weiss he was a human, although, he was definitively not normal by their standards.<p>

"See" Jorge said slow and cool, "I'm a person, just like you"

With that Weiss physically relaxed, un-tensing her shoulders and going into a slight slouch. She also mentally relaxed, and she opened up.

"So does that thing have a name?" Weiss beckoned towards the super carrier outside their window.

"Long Night of Solace, it's a super carrier. You were all as lucky to end up with the largest covenant ship ever encountered on your doorstep" Jorge replied. "The one were looking for, the smaller one, is a corvette called Ardent Prayer. Less powerful, but they must want something from it, because otherwise, this planet would be gone by now"

"So… what's aboard those ships?" Weiss continued, suddenly more fearful of Long Night of Solace as it faded into the horizon.

Ren smirked, as had already been through these questions with Jorge, but Jorge didn't mind repeating himself.

"The Covenant. A group of religious creatures who are on the verge of killing every last one of my species. They possess technology far more advanced than our own, but we've held them off for some time, so we must be doing something right".

"So, we are up against hyper-aggressive aliens, with technology and brute force that far outnumbers our own, with the ability to completely destroy Remnant at a moment's notice, and the only thing keeping them from doing so is finding the other ship and grabbing something important from it. Is that about right?"

Jorge couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Pretty much"

"Well that's just swell…can this ship fly any faster!" Weiss yelled into the cockpit.

Ren burst out laughing, and after a solid two minutes of laughter and dirty looks from Weiss, he stopped.

"We are completely and utterly screwed"

* * *

><p>'Ark Teramee sat in the spire, cloaked by its active camouflage, preparing to cloak Long Night of Solace. He heard a thud outside the wall as a soldier landed on the top after taking the gravity lift. An elite walked into the command module.<p>

"Sir, we have received an order from Long Night of Solace, I am to replace you at once as acting commander, as they are not impressed with how long it's taking you to delegate the cloaking of the ship."

"You want this command position?" 'Ark asked.

"I have been ordered to take it" the elite said, his energy sword crackling to life at his hip, it was a crisp blue, meaning the voltage was set very low, but the blade was very sharp.

"Then let it be so", 'Ark said as he flared up energy sword, his was a luminous white, with a high voltage, and a fog of plasma surrounding the much duller blade.

With a roar the elite rushed 'Ark. He trust forward towards 'Ark. 'Ark parried his sword sideways and pulled up, towards the elites shoulder. The elite ducked his shoulder forward as the white sword sailed over his head, then thrusting his shoulder into 'Ark's mandibles, causing him to stumble back.

"I see…" 'Ark taunted as he spit purple blood onto the floor.

'Ark lunged forwards, striking the elite's sword hard with his own, knocking it out of the other elites hand. 'Ark looked upon the contesting elite, now questioning 'Ark's course of action. The elite dove for the sword lying on the floor. 'Ark answered by driving his sword deep into the elite's stomach. Lifting him into the air, 'Ark then threw the now weak elite to the floor next to his sword. With a whoosh, his sword retracted into its handle, and 'Ark clipped it to his hip. He kneeled nest to the now dying elite, wriggling towards his sword mere inches away

"You fought valiantly, and the gods will reward you on the Great Journey"

'Ark quickly brought an energy dagger around before planting it deep into the elite's cranium, and he struggled no more. 'Ark grabbed the elite's energy sword from the ground and clipped it as well to his hip, one more for the collection.

Another thud came from outside as a grunt landed on the platform. He walked in

"Sir the cloak is up and we are clear for…departure" The grunt looked curiously upon the dead elite at 'Ark's feet.

"Leave it?" the grunt asked

"Leave it" 'Ark stated.

A spirit transport whirred outside, and 'Ark boarded it.

* * *

><p>As per 'Rho's orders, Jeg-jeg had ordered the two Hunter Supremes' to be loaded into their Orbital Insertion Pods. Hunter Supremes' gain their distinction by recovering a forerunner artifact, and being anointed by a prophet. Because of this, these kinds of hunters were given their distinctive luminous white armor, a covered plasma reactor to lower charge times on their assault cannon, a more powerful assault cannon, and even an energy shield. They were, perhaps, the most powerful infantry force in the covenant, Besides the Sharqoui. 'Rho had only 1 thing in mind for these creatures, go kill and cause havoc, because if the inhabitants of this world were potentially hiding the ship, what better way to convince them to give it up then to slaughter their civilians. Jeg-jeg gave the green light to the operator, and he watched as the two Orbital Pods dropped out from Long Night of Solace, the hunters on their mission.<p>

Hunters were very intelligent, and very strong, and the World of Remnant was not ready for what was coming their way, as these two creatures make the Grimm look like child's play.

* * *

><p>The Vale coliseum was very simple, and obscenely large. A large circular wall, with four holes towards the northern end, functioning as both the entrance and the exit. In the center of this circle sat a small box, which atop of that were The Achieve Men.<p>

"I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight, we would have had to cancel the concert, but it would appear that big ship is gone!" Geoff roared.

The crowd responded with a deafening Roar. And the Concert was underway.

The Crowd of the Achieve Men concert roared in approval as Michael tackled Gavin to the Ground while Jack continued on with his drum solo. The concert, ATX, had sold out in mere minutes and the coliseum was packed to the brim, over 150,000 people sat in the midst of the concert. Jack's drum solo ended as Geoff brought back in the vocals

"Da-da-da-dada going to miss you. Da-da-da-dada going to…" Geoff trailed off as the entire crowd looked up in unison at the glowing object in the sky.

It was growing closer by the second, but before anyone could react it slammed into a pocket of people. The crowd cried out in horror.

"Oh crap!" Geoff said into the mic. He was quickly hustled offstage along with the rest of the achieve men. Not a second after they were off the stage, another pod slammed into the stage, bringing another cry of horror from the crowd.

The crowd was in an uproar, many tried to push for an exit, but with everyone trying to escape at once, they were blocking it more than accessing it.

Suddenly, the two capsules opened in unison, and two glowing white creatures jumped out. The stadium went dead silent as the creatures hunched down and gazed upon their confused expressions.

With no mercy, the two hunter's cannons began to glow a luminous green before erupting into a huge blast.

* * *

><p>"Brother, block off the exits"<p>

"Acknowledged"

The two hunters began to focus their cannons on the escape routes, turning them into rubble and killing those trying to escape in the process. Security guards tried to surge through the crowd, but to no avail. Within minutes, there was no possible escape from the coliseum. With a click they switched their assault cannons to beam mode, now mowing down the crowd as they pressed up against the walls of the stadium, trying to distance themselves from the beasts. Cries of agony, and primal fear filled the air.

It was absolute slaughter.

Occasionally an energy shield would flare up as a security guard got a clear shot towards the lumbering hunters, who were now having fun simply smashing people into the pavement. Alas, those brave enough to try to attack the hunters were killed just as quickly as those who gave in to the attacks.

In the first 3 minutes of their attack, 78,000 people were dead. If hunters could laugh, they would. The Luminous white of the hunter's armor was now stained with the blood of humans and faunas alike.

There was no stopping what had been set in motion.

* * *

><p>Ruby was needling out at 150 on Knockout, speeding as fast as humanly possible towards the Achieve Men concert. Yang and Nora were also en route.<p>

As she neared the coliseum, she began to see how bad it really was. Running down the streets were mother's holding their lifeless children in their arms, sobbing uncontrollably, bodies laid strewn across the street, having been tossed out of the coliseum and colliding with the ground.

But the worst part was the sound. The sound of an act of war so atrocious, it made Ruby's stomach heave. Sounds of cannon blasts in unison with gunshots. Deep bass thumps in unison with cries of pain.

Ruby brought knockout to a quick stop and brought Crescent Rose about. The entrances were covered in rocks and rubble, and a glowing green goo. Facing Crescent Rose towards the ground and loading a + round into Crescent Rose, she pulled the trigger several times, accelerating her straight up over the lip of the stadium. She landed on top and looked in.

There she saw two large red creatures, firing some sort of green plasma into the terrorized pockets of people, all helplessly trapped. There was blood and gore everywhere.

Ruby wretched. Hard.

She had trained to be a huntress, but this was something different. However, she couldn't wait for Yang and Nora, whatever these things were, they needed to be dealt with now. With tears streaming down her face, Ruby made the impossible jump towards the beasts, accelerating towards the Hunter from 600 yards up. Firing her rifle to speed her up, she coiled herself and began to go into a tight spin, forming a pinwheel out of herself and Crescent Rose. The Hunter about faced towards the gunshot, and was greeted by Ruby colliding with the Hunter, his energy shield shattering with the force of impact, throwing the hunter several yards into a wall.

The hunter bellowed a deep bass roar and fired a sustained blast at the red hooded women. Easily dodging it, Ruby began firing rounds into the Hunter's armor. The rounds bounced off. Useless.

Across the stadium, the other Hunter was now making its way towards its brother, desperately bashing people out of his way, like a man with a machete through tall grass. The hunter quickly closed ground on Ruby in a surprisingly agile dash brought his shield down on the girl. Ruby's aura flared up, and the concussive force bounced the shield off of Ruby's aura. The hunter stumbled back, trying to regain its footing. Ruby hooked Crescent Rose around the hunter's stumpy foot and pulled the trigger, swiping its feet out from underneath it. The hunter lay on its back like a turtle, struggling uselessly to regain its footing. Ruby jumped atop the hunter, and began firing rounds into its neck. Suddenly a Bullhead flew over the stadium, distracted, she looked up. A distinct roar sounded off. She turned her head in time to see the other Hunter bringing its shield forward towards Ruby very quickly.

Blam!

Ruby was smacked with unimaginable force. She flew quickly across the stadium and hit the wall, her aura finally failing her, Ruby collapsed of exhaustion. She opened her eyes and saw the creature lumbering towards her, small orange worms falling out cracks in its armor. She was too exhausted to care. The Hunter began to charge its cannon, and that's the moment Ruby lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Jorge sat ready with his DMR and 10 clips with some kind of 'dust cartridge', ready to drop into the stadium. Weiss and Ren sat next to him, absolutely horrified at the news that a mass terrorist act was underway. Their bullpen came into view over the coliseum. Suddenly Jorge's heart dropped. Looking in he saw two hunters with white armor, misted finely red in some places, taking on a hooded women in Red. Everywhere else, bodies lay, pooling the stadium in gore.<p>

Jorge unlatched himself from the grabber. Weiss and Ren followed suit. The hooded women had one of the hunter's on its back, when the other one smacked her into the wall. The girl, weakly moving, was helpless as the hunter moved in for the kill.

Jorge jumped towards a spot between the women and the hunter. Activating his armor lock, Jorge slammed into the ground as the fuel rod cannon fired, bouncing off of Jorge into the air. Jorge exited armor lock, the EMP disabling the hunter's shield, and dropped into a kneel. Noticing several fissures in the hunter's neck armor, Jorge began pumping rounds feverishly into the white knight. Then, the hunter's neck blew apart. It slumped to the ground for a few seconds. A dead man trigger detonated a tank on its back. Jorge's shields went to crap, but the hunter before him was no more.

"'dust' equals explosion, got it"

Looking for the other hunter, he saw Weiss and Ren engaging them. Weiss had summoned white glyphs, suspending the hunter in the air with its limbs outstretched. Ren jumped up and dived down, pulling Storm Flower's large daggers through the hunter's shoulders, killing the hunter.

"Ren, GET AWAY!" Jorge yelled, realizing Ren's mistake.

Ren stood atop the hunter, victorious. He looked at Jorge, smiling.

With a brilliant flash of light, a jet of plasma shot out as the Dead man's switch fired off. When the large plume of plasma cleared, Ren and the hunter where no more.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha and Ironwood sat watching as the attack on the Achieve Men concert unfolded, along with the generals of Minstral and Vacuo. Tears streamed down Pyrrha's face.<p>

"Don't you see Ironwood" Pyrrha said, "They are not going to leave us alone!"

All the arguments were gone now, there was no doubt in anyone's mind. They were now at war with these creatures.

"We need to find that fucking ship and send these things back to hell"

The generals nodded in agreeance

"General Pyrrha, the armies of Atlas will function in full coordination with Vale's forces, and I don't think Minstral and Vacuo's forces will have any problems coordinating with our forces anymore"

Ironwood eyed the two generals dangerously, his look saying it all, a professional and grim 'I told you so'.

"Whether it be with our huntsmen or huntresses, or our military might, we must no longer function as four separate kingdoms. We are Remnant now. Remnant _needs_ us" Pyrrha was calmer now.

All four generals nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>AN

Thus is the conclusion for chapter 2.

A change of pace from the last chapter for sure, so let me know if you like the first chapter's writing style or this one better.

-Cheers

Snipars


	3. Chapter 3: Reflections

A/N

So most my chapters aim to approach 3000 words, but this one will not. This chapter is almost purely exposition, drama, and conversation. If you were looking for action, come back for Chapter 4

* * *

><p>The Beacon Mausoleum was a mix between old tradition and new age technology. Soft green holographic tombstones complimented the stone walls. High windows made of stained glass rose with grandeur from the floor into the air, casting light upon the walkways, yet preserving the dust tombs in shadows, a solemn tribute to fallen heroes. In the back a large platform with a wooden podium stood, a candelabra resting on top, casting extra emphasis on the area.<p>

Rows of folding chairs stretched out from the podium, and filled there were those grieving the loss of a warrior. In the front row Team RWBY and JNP sat, dressed in funeral black. Jaune took to the podium first.

"Ren was a man of few words, and this quality was what made him unique. Because he was a man of few words, they spoke louder than most. Ren was like a brother to me, he gave me advice, and kept the bullies away"

With that statement the mourners let out a brief chuckle.

"I mourn for the loss of a friend, a comrade, and a teammate". With that statement, Jaune returned to his seat.

Ruby rose, and walked towards to the podium, garnering a few chuckles as she tried to navigate in her 'lady stilts'.

"Ren, we didn't talk much, but boy, let me tell you, his Samurai Shampoo works really well, I don't think I've ever met a man with more fantastic hair then Ren"

The crowd chuckled louder this time, continuing the lightening the mood.

"I believe Ren would want us to celebrate his life"

Ruby took her seat and Pyrhha rose.

"Ren… I will not tread lightly around this. I…we will avenge him. They will pay."

Pyrhha took her seat, her eyes burning green.

After 15 more minutes of speakers, Nora, who since the news of Ren's death had not spoken, now rose.

Taking to the podium, she tried to find her voice.

"I… He was the perfect husband, the perfect teammate, and my best friend. He was the personification of love, he told me I was pretty and fed me ice cream."

Nora laughed a few tears out before continuing.

"But, more importantly, we knew each other, truly, unflinchingly. He was in my head, and I him. When a mission would go bad, or I'd be down, he'd cuddle up with me and tell me a poem."

Nora pulled a worn yellow piece of parchment out of the bottom of the podium.

"(_Removed the lyrics to I may fall for copyright reasons and in compliance with policy, sorry folks, this chapter just lost 1/2 its zest, but this part was supposed to be real emotional. Actually, here, go find the lyrics to I may Fall by Jeff Williams, read them, and return.)"_

Nora was now sobbing, but also smiling. She was reaching closure.

"He called it his 'deep as hell ninja song'", Nora said.

Nora wiped her tears from her face, putting the piece of paper in the silver dust canister.

"Jaune would you…" Jaune walked towards Nora, handing her the two green SMG's that composed Storm Flower. She placed the two SMG's in the dust box.

Grabbing a canister of fire dust, she sprinkled some in the box, and using her aura, activated it, disinter grating the poem and Storm Flower.

"From dust we came, and dust we will return" Nora said slowly.

From dust we came, and dust we will return" the mourners repeated in unison.

Placing the box on the floor, Pyrrha used her semblance to float the box containing the ashes of Ren's essence, his love and passion, to its spot. The box sunk into the rivet in the ground before a large metal latch secured it in place.

A smiling hologram of Ren smiling whirred to life, standing idly with his thumbs in his pockets.

Nora walked forward to touch it, her hand passing through Ren's hologram.

Nora cried no more, looking into Ren's holographic eyes.

The hologram spoke.

"I love you"

* * *

><p>Jorge sat on the Roof of Ruby's house, MLJOLNER shed, he sat wearing a T-shirt and Jeans. He was staying at Ruby's house, as she had volunteered to house the Spartan. He peered into the sky.<p>

"I know you're up there, and I'll take you down"

Yet Jorge, had now real reason to do so. With the ships here, that means they were not on Reach. His mission had been a success. He had saved Reach. But, there was something missing.

"Deja always said do the right thing… Thom sacrificed himself for a world that was not his…"

Yet, even then, Jorge had not convinced himself. His only duty was to get back to the UNSC, finish the fight.

Images of the coliseum began to fill Jorge's mind.

"They need me"

With that statement, Jorge had made up his mind. He heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching, and Ruby came to a screeching halt on her motorcycle.

"Hey!" She called up to Jorge, sliding her helmet off her head. "An old man like you is going to get hurt up there" she teased.

Jorge jumped down, landing next to Ruby, towering over the women by a foot and a 1/2.

"You really think I'm old?"

* * *

><p>AN

Edit:The bibliography doesn't matter, upon close examination of 's policy, I checked to see if the lyrics to I May Fall where Public Domain, they are not, so it was removed in compliance with the policy. Honestly I probably could have left it in there, but I don't want to risk having my entire story shot to hell over something that petty.

As stated in the Authors Note above, action, and a 5000 word chapter to make up for the shortness of this one is to come. Brace yourselves for Chapter 4: Cloak and Dagger.

Cheers

-Snipars

LYRICS TO 'I May Fall' BELONGS TO JEFF WILLIAMS AND ROOSTERTEETH.

Williams, Jeff. "RWBY Soundtrack/I May Fall." _RWBY Wiki_. Rooster Teeth, n.d. Web. 21 Sept. 2014


	4. Chapter 4: Cloak and Dagger

A/N

So now that some sappy stuff (an attempt, at least) is out of the way, the story is going to pick back up in a way. To me it feels slow, but slow is necessary sometimes. Action towards the end you don't want to miss.

This chapter is extremely long to make up for the others, so I hope you all can stomach it.

But the climax of this chapter is pretty sweet. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Cloak and Dagger

* * *

><p>'Rho Barutamee sat in the captain's chair, overlooking the flurry of activity as the bridge was bustling with activity. A monitor sat in front of him, replaying footage of the slaughter on the planet below as captured by the landing pods, his mandibles chewing in frustration. Not in anger, no, the hunters had done their job well, 'Rho couldn't help but feel slight empathy for the inhabitants as he watched the decked-out war machines pummel and grind the population of the coliseum out of existence; no, the hunters were not frustrating 'Rho, the appearance of a demon was. Although this demon working alongside the inhabitants only solidified in 'Rho's mind reasons they should pay, his curiosity was toward the inhabitants themselves.<p>

Analysis had showed them to be extremely humanoid, however, they were not human. First, the warriors had a form of very powerful form of natural energy shielding. Secondly, directing his attention towards the warrior dressed in a white dress, she had _summoned _powers to hold a Hunter in the air before a man took it out, although the hunter's dead man switch had eliminated him. Finally, he paid attention to the arrival of these warriors themselves. One had jumped from the lip of the coliseum before landing on a hunter, a process that would kill any normal human, or sangheili for that matter. The other two literally fell out of a drop ship before landing. Although these abilities were impressive, they couldn't be purely natural. For as effective as the demons were for example, they relied on years of training and powerful armor to be fully operational.

Because they were not human, 'Rho did not have the mandate to exterminate them… completely, not until a major prophet approved of such things. In fact, with natural abilities like that, the induction of these creatures could prove a pivotal role in the covenant's defeat of the real humans. Alas, 'Rho would kill as many things as it took for him to find Ardent Prayer and the artifact it held.

Swiping the monitor away, 'Rho, in his golden armor, an ornate status symbol, rose from his chair.

"Fetch me 'Ark Teramee, Jeg-jeg, and clear the bridge. You may remain but I wish to have this conversation in relative privacy"

Minutes later, 'Ark, a Field Marshall in his maroon combat armor walked onto the bridge, sporting several energy swords attached to his hip, garnered from winning duels.

"What's an Unggoy doing here?" 'Ark asked.

"He has earned his spot on the bridge, never mind him"

Ignoring Jeg-jeg, the elite continued.

"If it was not heresy, I would challenge you to a duel. Sending that Ultra to confront me was pure cowardice." 'Ark's tone was dangerous, but it seemed surprisingly inside its bounds.

"Don't take it so personally, I figured you might as well add another sword to your collection, the others are getting dusty."

'Ark starred at 'Rho before bursting out into a deep hearty laugh, 'Rho joining in.

"Ah, it seems that just yesterday we were working side by side on Fumirole, you would have had your ship if it wasn't for the interference of the demon's self-sacrifice." 'Rho spoke

"Although losing the title of Ship Admiral was a dishonor, I still find honor as a Field Marshall, I lead better by example anyways"

They both laughed together. Their friendship runs deep.

"Your path on the Great Journey is sealed in brother, there is still much honor within you, besides, I have a mission for you. If completed, I'll see to it that your honor is restored"

"It is my duty to accept." 'Ark swore solemnly.

"The inhabitants of this world, they are extremely powerful, rivaling that of the human demon's we encounter from time to time. Yet, even here, marooned in a different galaxy, a demon is present. You are to lead a mission to the surface with three objectives. Find the source of the inhabitant's powers, capture one of the warriors alive, and kill the demon. Execute each order in a manner you see fit, but only in this manner will your honor be restored."

"I accept, but I ask, why do I not search for Ardent Prayer as well?"

"I have already seen to it, that task is underway" 'Rho said with a split-jaw smile.

"I see..." With that, 'Ark spun on his heel and begun to walk away.

"Wait!"

'Ark turned to attention, facing 'Rho.

'Rho handed him an energy sword with a strange hilt rapped in thorn beast leather, very ornate and exotic.

Without a second thought, 'Ark backed up before springing his blade to life. He was surprised when a blood red blade cracked to life, tinted with golden energy.

"Flick the switch on the hilt" 'Rho said.

'Ark obeyed, the blade now turning invisible, before becoming visible to 'Ark once again.

"It is visible only to you in this state, it's an heirloom of my keep I now bestow upon you. Use this on your mission"

"Thank you, brother"

'Ark clicked his sword off and walked off the bridge, he had a squad to organize.

* * *

><p>"Jorge, wake up!"<p>

The Spartan was on his feet instantly, his armor re-donned.

"What's the situation, Ruby?" Jorge fumbled for his DMR on the floor, attaching it to the hard box on his thigh.

"Our AA's shot down one of their ships, it was chock full of supplies!"

Ruby's grin was huge.

"They need you to come help us to figure out what to make of it"

Jorge followed Ruby out the door, and found a bullhead waiting for them, boarding it with Ruby, the VTOL took off.

* * *

><p>In the dawn of early morning, Jorge barely made out the sleek purple through the red trees of the forever fall that made up the downed Phantom. The bullhead came to a landing next to two other bullheads.<p>

The pilot waved them out, pulling put his scroll to play 'Flappy Nevermore', telling them he was going to also tow the equipment once Jorge was done recording it for Intel uses.

Walking towards the crash-sight he was greeted by Nora, Yang, and Blake, having already arrived.

"Blake? Aren't you doing your ambassador stuff for the other kingdoms?" Ruby asked.

"The events at… the coliseum, there's no one left to convince, all four kingdoms are ready to assist in any way possible. So, I get to take up more important matters, fighting for my friends."

The three huntresses stood around the downed Phantom, Yang gestured to Jorge, then a pile of devices and weapons recovered from the ship. Four elite bodies sat next to the cache of supplies.

"So… what do we got here?"

"Well, to start with, these are sangheili, more commonly known as elites. They make up the heart of the Covenant military, and they are a true opponent in battle. See this armor, its white, with the large shoulder pieces and the sleek headpiece, this signifies that this is a Stealth Elite, your assassins and spies. However, I'm more interested in what's attached to their backs…"

Flipping one of the dead elite's over, he detached a purple capsule from its lower back. He found only one other on a second elite.

"This" Jorge said as he removed the armor lock from his back, replacing it with the purple capsule, promptly turning invisible, "Is a Covenant Active Camouflage"

"That's… holy shit" Nora exclaimed, clearly impressed.

Jorge re-appeared, now next to the weapons pile.

"Now these…" he sifted through the pile. He began organizing the gear into piles, some with certain distinguishing features.

"First off", he gestured towards a pile of bulbous guns. "These are plasma repeaters, they have a high rate of fire, but are very inaccurate. These on the other hand, are plasma rifles, more accurate and deadly per shot then the plasma repeaters, but with a slower rate of fire.

After demonstrating each, Jorge moved over to a pile with two purple back-pack looking apparatus's.

"These are jump packs, essentially a jet pack, but with less distance per charge than a real jet pack"

Jorge clipped off the active camouflage, and attached the jump pack to his back. With a quick jump, he ascended into the air, rising a solid 50 feet before falling back to Remnant. De-attaching it, he continued. He rolled over the other two dead elites revealing a small purple triangle.

"Ah, here, we have what I have, armor lock."

He clipped it into MLJOLNER before activating it, going into a deep kneel with the covenant adaption of armor lock. His since then invisible shields now glowed a powerful white.

"Nora, take a shot at me"

"What?"

"You heard me"

Without further question, Nora unholstered Magnhild. Aiming him she took a shot, the explosion having no effect on the armor locked Spartan.

"C'mon, you can do better than that"

She began rapid firing grenades into the Spartan, creating a huge ruckus, explosive echoes ricocheting through the forest. When the smoke finally cleared the Spartan remained.

"Basic invulnerability, but it only lasts so long. MLJOLNER has a reactor built in, so it lasts longer for me than it ever will for an elite"

Jorge exited armor lock, a huge EMP burst sounding off, and the covenant equipment next to him briefly powered down.

Covenant technology whirring back to life, Jorge continued with his impromptu presentation.

"Finally, this covenant…"

Jorge starred long and hard at the Ultra Heavy Assault cannon, used for excavation, or more commonly, for demolishing anything with its beam. Yes, an Ultra Heavy assault cannon only belonged to one covenant vehicle, more of an assault platform.

"…Excavation equipment"

"This was more than a stealth mission, there's something bigger going on here, isn't there" Blake questioned, asserting herself.

Without warning, a large roar sounded off as an Ursa Major burst through the bushes.

"Hostile!" Jorge spun on his heel leveling his DMR for the bear-thing that lumbered towards him.

Before he could even let off a single shot, Nora, Yang, and Ruby had discharged their weapons in unison. A high powered sniper, a high power pistol, and grenade round hitting it square in the temple, killing it instantly. This was reflex to them. The Ursa fell over, very much a dead Ursa.

Panting slightly, Blake faced back to Jorge.

"So… what is that?" Jorge quizzically asked, gazing at the dead black bear, with strange bony red markings.

"A creature of Grimm, never mind that right now, what does that excavation equipment do?" Blake retorted, staring at the assault cannon

"It's more of an assault cannon. I've only ever seen this type of assault cannon on one device, and you're not going to like it. Seems like we both have things to explain"

Jorge took a seat, it was going to be hard to spell this out to them.

* * *

><p>'Ark had captured the one known as 'Neptune' after a rather intense battle. In the Covenant outpost, surrounded by the Cloaking Spire, Neptune sat behind the energy barrier of a Covenant brig.<p>

'Ark was close to completing a step of his mission, a Lich was on the way to transport Neptune safely to Long Night of Solace, as the inhabitants had shown some fighting capability by shooting down the Phantom designated for transporting the Ultra Heavy Assault Cannon.

Great, thought 'Ark, I suffer yet another delay on my quest for an Ultra Heavy Assault Platform, known more simply as a Scarab.

The scarab served dual purpose, to assault and to mine, which if he could… persuade… more information out of Neptune, would most definitively be needed for obtaining this 'dust' that made these humanoids tick.

Walking into the brig, 'Ark raised his voice.

"Neptune, I bring nutrition", speaking perfect English.

"I don't need your food, tentacle face"

Dropping the tray, 'Ark slammed the cell door button, the energy door collapsed and 'Ark stormed into the cell. Grabbing Neptune by the base of his throat he lifted him up into the air, pinning him to the wall at the same time.

"I have orders to bring an inhabitant back, nothing says I have to bring you back alive", 'Ark lied.

'Ark knew full well he couldn't kill this one, hell, capturing this one had cost him a good 40 men, discounting the numerous Unggoy he slaughtered. This warrior fought well, but was eventually subdued by overwhelming numbers. Regardless, scaring him into submission could prove invaluable.

"So I suggest you accept what little hospitality I possess when I offer it, you swine"

'Ark flared up the energy dagger on his gauntlet and stabbed into Neptune's thigh, letting the plasma sizzle before quickly pulling out, the heat of the blade instantly cauterizing the wound.

"aaaghhhhfuck!" Neptune tried his best to hold in his pain.

'Ark dropped the warrior to the floor.

"I suggest you cooperate if you want to make it out alive, call it an Intel swap. I'll tell you some Intel, and you'll tell me some of yours" 'Ark sneered.

Neptune looked upon 'Ark with resentment, 'Ark having already won.

Ark spun to walk out, the energy barrier activating once again.

"I'll send in a medical Unggoy, as a sign of my… hospitality", 'Ark laughed as the door to the brig closed.

* * *

><p>Jorge and Yang carried the Ultra Heavy Assault Cannon over to the bullhead, which was shockingly enough, ultra heavy. Even with Yang's strength and Jorge's MLJOLNER, it was a difficult carry, but they eventually succeeded in loading it onto the bullhead, which would travel to Atlas to be deconstructed and studied.<p>

The rest of the covenant technologies, however, would be coming back to Vale. Jorge had convinced Blake of all the uses the tech would possess.

Most of all however, the girls seems excited about the armor abilities.

Jorge had equipped a jump pack and an active camouflage armor ability to MLJOLNER, having given up his UNSC armor lock to Nora.

Yang had taken the other jump jet in a hurry.

Blake took the armor lock, saving two armor locks for Jaune and Pyrrha.

Leaving Ruby with the other active camouflage, not that she was complaining.

Only problem now was finding a way to make them run off of the Dust, instead of reactor energy. Nora insisted it was do-able, and had a man for the job, but Jorge didn't understand how their magic elemental crap could run an Armor Ability.

Let the kids dream, Jorge thought to himself.

On the ride back to Vale in the bullhead, a question struck Jorge he was surprised he hadn't asked yet.

"So how do you guys speak English, if you are isolated from the UNSC?"

"English? What's that? We speak Standard", Ruby piped up. "So you call it 'English', sounds like a dirty sex word, gross. It's called Standard here on Remnant"

Yang leaned over and smacked Ruby on the arm.

"Can't you be mature for once in your life, especially around the elderly." Yang scolded.

"Seriously, I'm only 41, I'm not that old"

"Whatever you say, gramps" Yang teased.

Jorge sighed.

"You're 27, meaning I'm 14 years older than you, it's not possible to be your grandfather"

"Do you take everything literally?" Yang, partially teasing and partially asking.

"Of course, everything is credible Intel aboard the UNSC Jorge" Jorge half joked, as that statement carried some truth behind it.

"Did you just refer to yourself as a sea vessel?"

* * *

><p>'Ark had already spilled some major beans about his plan to Neptune, to make him feel like he was actually going to release him upon giving 'Ark the information he needed. Neptune in return however, had actually bought it, and had been explaining the complex world of 'Remnant' to 'Ark.<p>

"So you are called Huntsman and Huntresses, Interesting" 'Ark continued, "So how does that natural energy shield work?"

"You mean aura, that's a manifestation of one's soul, all creatures, except the creatures of Grimm possess it. It can be used for a variety of things, to, as you put it act like an energy shield, or to activate and trigger Dust" Neptune answered.

"Final question then you can run back to your fellow pigs, what are those weapons you possess?" 'Ark asked.

"Unlike the standard equipment that armies like those of Atlas and Mistral, and yours employ; Huntsmen and Huntresses each create their own unique weapon at Signal Academy, no weapon you will ever encounter will be the same as the next, and all are powerful in the hands of those who weld it and those only. Years of training have made us very adept with our weapons, and were used to fighting large invading forces" Neptune answered.

"Those creatures of Grimm your planet still have yet to master show how primitive you really are. It's almost insulting to compare us to those simple animals"

"Oh, and one last thing I forgot to mention…"

Neptune eyed his Trident-gun resting in a Weapon holder a few dozen meters behind 'Ark, who had drawn a strange object into his hand, like the handle to something.

"Semblance. Most warriors with their auras under control unlock something called a semblance, a special ability granted through training and luck"

"What's your semblance?" 'Ark asked.

Neptune flashed quickly, appearing at his weapon.

"Short distance dashing"

Neptune grabbed his Trident and tried to jump in the air, discounting his leg injury, causing him to awkwardly stumble into 'Ark's outstretched hand.

Neptune felt something hot stab into his stomach, 'Arks energy sword now faded into view, its crimson-gold embrace buried deep into Neptune form from 'Ark's outstretched hand.

Neptune coughed up thick goblets of blood before passing out onto the floor, his goggles falling off his head.

'Ark slung the injured humanoid over his shoulder, leaving the goggles in the cell, and leaved the brig, carrying Neptune to the medical bay.

"By the prophets, I hope your will to live be a strong one, because aboard Long Night of Solace, you will be utterly at the mercy of 'Rho Barutamee.

Neptune's goggles, with recording capabilities, continued to Record. Meanwhile, it set out a geobeacon, broadcasting the location of the goggles, to HuntOps Headquarters in Vale.

* * *

><p>Nora had held up to her end of the deal, the Armor Abilities looked slightly modified, however, they worked for the Huntresses.<p>

To Jorge, it didn't make a lick of sense.

Although the Armor Abilities had been a pleasant surprise, Ruby's surprise had been better.

"So how you liking it?" Ruby asked.

Jorge's DMR, now with Drum magazines and lower powered bullets, with a tri-rotating barrel, with the flick of a switch, rolled into a sniping rifle with an infrared scope and silencer. Flipping the switch back, it changed back into its DMR state as a medium-powered machine gun.

Pressing down a button, Jorge watched as his DMR folded into an oversized Trench Knife with a wicked looking brass knuckle hand guard and elongated blade, cresting into a tactical tanto point at the top.

"This is pretty sweet, Ruby"

"So, what are you going to name it?"

Jorge thought long and hard.

"Thom's Retribution"

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Weiss entered with a concerned expression on her face.<p>

"They captured Neptune, and we know where he's at, were tracking his goggles now. Problem is, we already sent Dove and Winchester to investigate, neither have yet to return or activate their beacons"

"I fear the worst for Dove and Winchester, however, Neptune is probably still alive, and we need to get to him before he spills any information to the enemy. Better yet, his goggles have a record function, if it's rolling, the information could prove to be decisive."

She looked at Jorge and Ruby, noticing the active camouflage attached to their lower backs.

"You ever figure out how to get that silencer on Crescent Rose?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Of course"

"Great, will you and Jorge go confirm Cardin and Dove's death and retrieve the goggles at the very least, assuming my Neptune is…"

Weiss stopped for a minute, regaining her composer, she continued

"Confirm the KIA's, get the goggles, stay alive, and… bring my Neptune home"

* * *

><p>Jorge sat in his snowy ghillie suit, next to Ruby in a white cloak, both blending in with the snow in the snow of Mistral's mountains, overlooking the area the beacon showed Neptune to be. There sat a large dome, easily recognizable as a covenant spire, preventing any vehicles from entering, yet the inside was so highly defended that a ground operation is certain suicide.<p>

During Reach's invasion, Long Night of Solace had set up several Covenant Spires, like this one. Besides being used to cloak Long Night of Solace, it could actually teleport large objects from LNoS directly to Remnant's surface.

A covenant spire was an invasion platform.

Night was falling on Remnant, and Beowulfs could be heard howling in the distance. Jorge spoke into his HuntsCOMM channel, allowing Ruby, or 'Red', 'Over Watch' or Yang, and Jorge, Noble 5, to communicate.

"Over watch, this is Noble 5, Clock reads 2130, can I get a confirmation on green light to engage" Jorge spoke into MLJOLNER's interface, which connected to a scroll in his hard case, allowing him to communicate with Beacon.

"Over watch to Noble 5, you are green light for go, deploy the surveillance drone now, patching Red into the channel over" Yang's voice held a tinge of jealousy in it, Jorge could tell she wanted to be in the battle, but she also had a high level of professionalism. She was here to work, and keep them both alive.

Jorge grabbed the paper-airplane looking contraption and flicked the switch, it immediately launched off into the sky.

"Over watch to Noble 5 and Red, There's a large pack of Beowulfs, 500 or so southeast of your position, try not to make too much noise"

Jorge looked down at Thom's Retribution, its thermal scope attached along with the silencer.

"Noble 5 to Red, is your silencer functioning?"

"Red to Noble 5, silencer is optimal, no hostiles yet to leave the dome"

Jorge pulled his scroll out of his hard case, showing the location of Neptune's goggles, they were still within the confines of the spire.

Good.

"Over watch to Cloak and Dagger", Yang now opened up the HuntsCOMM to all three of them, addressing the pair as Cloak and Dagger, "Covenant patrol managed to piss off the Beowulfs from southeast. They're hauling ass back to the Spire, here's your chance to snag a way in over"

From the southeast, 9 o'clock from their position, 8 Revenants sped towards the spire, the Beowulfs quickly closing ground.

"Red, only eliminate a pilot if a Beowulf is close in proximity, we want to make this look inconspicuous. You get firsts, I'll take my shot as planned over" Jorge whispered into the mic.

A green light flashed twice in Jorge's visor, showing Ruby had acknowledged the command. Thumbing the safety off, Jorge aimed at the Revenants, now approximately two clicks from the Spire's energy dome in the vast snowy valley the Spire sat.

Jorge watched carefully, suddenly, the pilot further most back's head jerked sideways as a large arc of purple blood followed, plastering the snow. The elite's body slumped off the Revenant, hitting the snow like a ragdoll. The Revenant coasted to a stop. Two Beowulfs jumped on the dead elite, tearing into the elite.

"Red to Over Watch, activating Active Camouflage now, moving into position"

Jorge now set his sights on the new Revenant that headed the back of the pack, now 7 strong, as the other ones where not stopping for their fallen brother.

Perfect.

Aiming at his hip, Jorge let off a shot, not killing the elite as his energy shield absorbed the blast, but the impact throwing him off his Revenant. The elite, laying on the snow, saw his impending doom as the Beowulfs surrounded him.

C'mon…

The elite went into armor lock.

"Noble 5 to Over Watch, he took the bait, elite has entered Armor Lock. Beta phase is a go"

The moment that elite exited Armor Lock, which he would have to as his energy cell has very little power for sustaining Armor Lock, it would let off an EMP burst. Yang and the others had noticed that the Grimm don't like EMP bursts.

The Beowulfs surrounded the elite, hungry for him. Jorge waited patiently for his Armor Lock to expire.

Geeuuuggh!

The EMP burst pulsated through the valley, the elite pulling out an Energy Sword to fend off the Beowulfs. The Beowulfs immediately began to back up, snarling. Giving up on the kill, they scampered back towards the area of whence the came.

Jorge zoomed in on the elite, preparing for a kill shot.

Is that elite doing a victory dance? Let me give him something to smile about.

With a silent pop, Jorge put a round right through his temple, the alien fell into the snow.

"This is Over Watch, move in for phase two"

* * *

><p>Activating his Active Camouflage, Jorge began the ½ kilo sneak to the downed Revenants.<p>

The clock read 2230, meaning this crawl had taken at least 45 minutes, alas, Jorge and Ruby reached their respective Revenant's at around the same time.

"Over Watch to Cloak and Dagger, move into position, once you enter the Dome I've got no more eyes on you until you exit. So stay careful, and Stay alive"

Jorge and Ruby climbed into their Revenants, each flashing green lights to show they were ready.

They began the drive towards the spire. To anyone looking on at the Revenant's it must have been comical, as it would appear they were driving themselves.

"Noble 5 to Red, prepare to roll out once we enter the Spire's dome, head left"

The Energy dome grew ever closer with each passing second as the Revenant trudged on. Covenant chatter began to pass through the Revenant's console.

"Pat, can you translate that?" Jorge asked his AI.

"Dialect unintelligible" Pat responded.

Of course, Jorge been shafted with the epitome of the word 'Dumb AI'.

Jorge knew that there'd be a small welcome party waiting for them upon entering the dome.

* * *

><p>Jorge and Ruby could clearly make out a covenant outpost, several bulbous sections and outstretched buildings made up the outpost, with the energy spire at the center. This was drastically different from the one Jorge had encountered on Reach, this one seemed more… permanent.<p>

That shook Ruby to the core.

The two made out large crates immediately to their left. They'd rendezvous there to go over their plan.

Jorge's HUD began beeping, meaning MLJOLNER was going to cut the power to the Active Camouflage soon. Ruby's Active Camouflage ran on her aura and dust, probably physically taking a toll on the women.

The clear-blue energy dome was about 100 meters from their approaching position.

Suddenly, they burst through, and three shade turrets opened fire on the Revenant's. Hearing Ruby let out a yelp of pain, they both dove left, taking cover behind the crates, the revenants coasting to a stop in front of the shade turrets, blocking their shots.

Distracted, Ruby's invisibility began to fail, Jorge noticed a large plasma burn on the left side of her torso. Jorge ran quickly, scooping the women up in his arms.

He could hear an elite approaching.

Ruby suddenly went limp, dropping from consciousness. Great. The Spartan slumped the injured girl over his shoulder and dashed away quickly.

Out of sight from the elite, he heard it talk in its unintelligible language.

"Deciphered as 'That was weird, Unggoy, fall back, something is amiss'", Pat droned.

Of course, now the AI can decipher sangheili speech.

Jorge looked at the injured girl on his shoulder. There, on an outcrop towards the outer edge of the dome, he saw a rocky outcrop with ample coverage, a great place to lay Ruby down, and an even better place to fall back to if something goes wrong.

They were in the belly of the beast now.

Approaching the rocks, Jorge dropped out of Active Camouflage, giving MLJOLNER a chance to rest. Laying Ruby gently on the ground like a delicate rose, he pulled out the last remaining canister of bio-foam he possessed, having given up the other to the scientist's in Atlas in hopes that they could engineer the formula. Jorge removed the nozzle and began filling the charred gape in Ruby's side. She came about consciousness slowly, looking at Jorge.

"Ruby," he spoke out loud, not through HuntsCOMM, "I need you to focus on keeping your Active Camouflage active, and it is all willpower. Once I complete the mission, I'll come back for you, I promise"

Ruby smiled weakly at Jorge, and slowly, she disappeared from view. She was a warrior.

* * *

><p>MLJOLNER's energy allotment to his AA was recharged, activating his Active Camouflage, Jorge left the invisible women to her own devices.<p>

He crawled up on top of one of the rocky outcroppings overlooking the front of the Covenant Outpost. Approaching the front entrance was the elite, tailed by a number of grunts that he had encountered at the crates. Now in a position of power, Jorge pulled out Thom's Retribution, taking aim at the elite, he leveled the thermal sight at the head of the alien and pulled the trigger. Pop. Collapsing in a blue heap onto the rocky snow, the grunts began to sporadically run around, both out of fear and the will to survive. Jorge slowly began placing rounds into the grunts.

Pop. Pop. Pop. With each silence pop, another grunt hit the ground, which was quickly becoming a blue snow as the grunt blood was soaked into the ground.

As the last grunt hit the ground, Jorge sprinted towards the still closed entrance to the outpost. Stepping over the many grunts that littered the door, Jorge placed his back to the side of the door, flicking Thom's Retribution into the form of the Trench Knife. With troops dying outside of their front door, someone was sure to come and investigate. Sure enough, the heavy door opened, and two hunters came lumbering out. Cannons primed, they began surveying the area, not noticing the Spartan slip into the base from behind.

Cloak active, dagger drawn, Jorge advanced down the hallway.

His scroll was now sync'd to his HUD, setting a waypoint for the location of the goggles. Only problem was that the waypoint showed the relative distance if Jorge were to walk in a straight line, which was not an option. Navigating this base would be a dangerous game of guess and check.

Approaching a fork in the long violet hallway, Jorge veered left. The Covenant were very good about finding a color scheme and sticking to it. The same universal purple and silver anointed every faucet of covenant-manufactured technology. Turning the corner quickly, he physically bumped into an elite.

Shit.

Before the elite could comprehend what had just happened, Jorge plunged his knife into the base of the elite's neck, purple blood gurgling out as Jorge covered the creature's mouth. Lowering the elite to the floor, an idea struck Jorge. Jorge grabbed a plasma grenade from the soldier's hilt, and primed it, sticking it to its forehead.

Running quickly away, it detonated, erasing most traces of the elite. It would look like an accident.

Good.

That had been too close, Jorge felt off his game, and that was unacceptable. A Spartan can never be off his game, especially when lives are at risk.

The Waypoint showed that he was nearing the brig, Jorge's mission was almost completed. Jorge approached the end of the hallway, looking at the door, he hit the button. The shield door slid open, standing in the doorway was a Field Marshall, distinguishable by his maroon armor and combat-oriented armor.

With a triple-beep, his Active Camouflage de-activated.

* * *

><p>The fear that coursed through 'Ark's body was uncomprehend able. A demon had literally, just… appeared in front of his very eyes. However, 'Ark knew his place as a warrior, and he wouldn't back down now.<p>

'Ark drew two energy swords into his hands, the demon drew one in return. 'Ark dove forward, swords extended, the Spartan parried and bought the pommel of the blade down on 'Ark's head, knocking him to the floor. The Spartan arced his sword through the air, trying to dive his sword into 'Ark's neck. 'Ark rolled over and thrust his legs into the demon's crotch, propelling him away from himself. Landing on his back, the Spartan rolled into a back roll, landing nimbly on his feet. 'Ark hooked his left energy sword around, the Spartan blocked it, allowing 'Ark to pull his right energy sword up into his stomach, shattering the Spartan's energy shields. Recognizing a chance to go for the kill, 'Ark pulled his swords inward in a scissor-like motion, trying to decapitate the demon. Unfortunately, the demon ducked, thrusting hard into 'Ark, tackling him to the ground.

'Ark felt a strong grip tear something from his belt, the Spartan then flared up another energy sword, pulling it towards 'Ark's throat. Instinctively, 'Ark brought up another sword quickly, covering his throat.

The Spartan, weighing in at nearly a ton, pushed down with all his might, yet the elite, positively bristling with muscle from years of combat, held his own. Still, with each second, Jorge pushed the sword closer to 'Ark's throat.

Until then, Jorge had been using his right hand to push into the sword over the elite's throat, and the left to hold his other sword hand in place. Jorge took a risk, removing his other hand, he applied two hands to the blade.

'Ark felt the sword enter his skin, it felt very sharp, as if it was merely pushing his throat out of the way, rather than roughly cutting into it. However, the ionized plasma burned with so much intensity, 'Ark couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. Realizing his right arm was suddenly free, he picked up his other energy sword and drove it deep into the demon's kidney, at that moment, everything for 'Ark went black.

Jorge rolled off the elite quickly, grasping at the two gaping holes in his sides. The only benefit to being stabbed by an energy sword was that you couldn't bleed out, as the sword naturally cauterized all wounds. However, the pain was still deep, but Jorge was no stranger to pain.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the dying Field Marshall at his feet, Jorge stumbled past 'Ark, heading towards the Waypoint. Jorge's vision began to blur, but he could make out the faint shape of yellow spectacles. Grasping them, Jorge fumbled them into his hard case. Jorge only had one goal in mind now, get back to Ruby. He clumsily thumbed the door, it opened to reveal several grunts waiting idling around, suddenly bringing up their guns to confront the Spartan. Jorge weakly raised Thom's Retribution, letting off a hailstorm of bullets, Swiss cheesing the Unggoy that had stood before him. Jorge, one hand on his side, the other holding his weapon, began the stumble down the hallway.<p>

The base was still unaware to the events in the brig, and were still investigating the first two occurrences, the dead squad outside the base, and the vaporized elite inside, when they heard gunshots go off.

Jorge watched as several elites rounded the corner, Jorge rewarded their haste with a barrage from Thom's retribution, they fell to the ground. Dead before they even knew what hit them. Jorge checked his HUD, his AA still had yet to recharge, rounding the corner, he saw the two hunter's from earlier charging Jorge, there was no way around them.

Jorge grabbed a plasma grenade from his pocket, measly chucking it towards the charging hunter's, he was growing weak. The grenade stuck to a hunter's faceplate. Upon detonation, the creature collapsed to the floor. Now enraged, the remaining hunter charged at Jorge. Pumping the small amount of bullets left in the drum-mag into the hunter, slowing its advance slightly. Jorge heard several small clicks, signifying he was out of ammo. Swinging Thom's Retribution over his head, it transformed into an oversized trench knife. Jorge, using his jump pack, boosted slightly into the air, barely clearing the hunter, before it could turn around, Jorge slashed hard at the exposed worms in its back, severing its spine. The second hunter collapsed, as Jorge hit the ground face first. With a quick swipe Jorge severed the assault cannon attached to the hunter's arm, stowing Thom's Retribution on his back, he grabbed the Assault Cannon.

Stumbling to his feet, Jorge's shields blaring furiously, blood and spittle plastering his cracked visor. His Active Camouflage appeared to be burned out completely, as it was accepting no charge. Yet still, through the pain, Jorge pressed on. Collapsing to his knees, he thumbed the large bay door to exit the outpost, the door opened, and he was in the clear.

* * *

><p>Ruby sat still, the pain having subsided enough, and focused on her breathing to keep herself invisible. She had heard gunshots from inside, and not the alien kind, the kind that Jorge's weapons made. Moments later, she saw the Spartan, gripping his side, with the occasional crimson sputter jutting from his side, exit the building. He was carrying a large cannon with green tanks attached haphazardly to the side. Ruby recognized it as a Hunter's cannon. His occasional splatter left a red zigzag pattern, complimenting a blue pool of snow on the ground, no doubt from the earlier battle Ruby had been too focused to see.<p>

From the spire, a phantom transpired into existence. Quickly pulling over Jorge's position, she watched two white clad elites with energy swords drop from the phantom, followed by a more ornate red one drop holding two swords. The phantom quickly sped away.

Ruby reached for Crescent Rose, her side flaring up again, but if Jorge could do it, so could she.

A few hundred feet from her position, she watched the elite begin to crowd the kneeled Spartan. With a sudden burst, he was lifted into the air by his jump jet, taking aim with the heavy assault cannon.

WhiiiirrrBLANG!

Two elites disintegrated with the blast, but the unexpected recoil tossed the Spartan through the air, his jump jet plowing him into the snow, dropping the assault cannon behind him. An elite jumped on him, and Ruby watched as an energy sword, the same as used by the elites, was thrust through the elite's cranium, grey matter and dark purple blood briefly jetting out. Jorge threw the elite off him as a second one mounted him. Ruby set her sight on the elite. Jorge, pinned, thrust his sword up, it was knocked sideways by the elite, who reared his sword back for the plunge.

"NO!" Shouted Ruby, letting off a silent crack through Crescent Rose.

The elite's head quickly jerked sideways as a high powered sniper round passed through his temple, falling off Jorge. The remaining three elites rushed the downed Spartan, who was stumbling to his feet.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

The three elites crumpled into the snow in a heap, missing the better half of their faces.

Ruby dashes using her semblance towards the Spartan, and began trying to drag him.

Another Phantom teleported from Long Night of Solace, appearing at the Spire. Ruby handed Jorge Crescent Rose, and began dragging him. He took aim with the sniper, aiming at the occupants of the phantom, letting off several severely inaccurate shots.

"C'mon Jorge, we got to go, Now!"

Ruby pulled on MLJOLNER, barely moving the Spartan.

Two banshees came rolling down, unleashing two fuel rod blasts, hitting directly in front of and behind Cloak and Dagger.

Ruby looked quickly at her scroll, her distress beacon had been active for nearly 30 minutes now.

Jorge dropped Crescent Rose, going limp, Ruby was sure the Spartan was not dead though. Grabbing her sniper, she stood over the downed Spartan, shooting into the barrage of Jackals as they exited their drop ship, her aura flaring up hard as she sustained a sniper round every now and then.

Ruby watched as Jorge's shields began to regenerate. The banshees rolled back around, letting off another shot, this time hitting their mark.

* * *

><p>AN

So this is roughly 7000 words, yeah.

Cliff hanger is definitely that.

Are they dead, you'll have to find out next chapter ;)

Also, this was a bitch to write, so tell me if you like the longer wait times to bigger chapters or the shorter chapters with more frequent releases (like the past times). Look forward to your guy's feedback like always.

Cheers

-Snipars


	5. Chapter 5: Precursor

A/N

From the beginning, I've wanted to tie in another aspect of Halo into this series in a big way, and after the finishing last chapter, I realized I had my chance. As you know, our hero and heroines are currently located in a galaxy outside of the Milky Way. Let me just say, that a very special species, that long ago, fled from the Forerunners, is about to take center stage

* * *

><p>AnteBelle could be described as female, but gender didn't really apply to his species. His status as a warrior defected AnteBelle to a 'him'. AnteBelle sat in Remnant's control room, watching as an Inheritor was being ruthlessly annihilated by the invading forces. He was awe struck, refreshing and running the scanners several times to make sure it truly was an Inheritor he was seeing on the surface, fighting valiantly despite the severe lacerations to his side.<p>

He had tried to recreate their greatest creation, the Inheritors, on this world of which they had hidden, but they were not the same… The 'human's' who ran amok above, were known as Fragments, because they were fragments of something greater, their genome showed that.

It hurt to remember. His kind were to inherit the mantle of responsibility, before the Forerunners rose up against us, unrightfully taking what was not theirs. So many lost, ungrateful children, the Forerunners are. Yet here the Inheritor was, in Andromeda. Perhaps the Forerunner's had driven the Human's, the Inheritors, out of the galaxy as well. AnteBelle had so many questions he needed answered, but none could if the inheritor died.

With a wave of his hand, The Inheritor and the female accompanying him were teleported away from where they stood, appearing moments later appearing on a platform elevated before AnteBelle.

Two medical plates, floating gently from the ceiling, descended upon the female Fragment and the Inheritor, a green glow blazed brightly from the medical plates, illuminating the pitch black control room.

AnteBelle whisked a device over, it levitated gently over Jorge's head, before diving back into the ground.

AnteBelle had just copied the contents of the Inheritor's brain, perhaps he could learn before he asked, to avoid unnecessary questions. At the same time however, he had uploaded a memory into his brain, one of great importance to his salvation, but it would only unlock itself when needed.

The green glow stopped mere seconds after it had started, signifying that they were both fully regenerated. With the same gesture he had taken them from the battlefield with, he returned them, inside of a Fragment Air vessel heading towards their previous position.

Even though AnteBelle could easily intervene and wipe those things out of his world, he was anxious to test the Fragments ability to be a sentient species, and now the Inheritor as well.

* * *

><p>Fate and luck are not so different, after all, one can be contributed to the other. However, if luck was on John's side, Fate was on Jorge's. He was fated to escape the slaughter of Reach, fated to reach this place, and fate will determine his future. But like all stories, fate is something that can be taken into his very capable hands.<p>

Yang sat in the cockpit of the bullhead when the commotion started.

"YANG!" Nora screamed, running into the cockpit, "They're onboard!"

"No they are not, their distress beacon shows them to be…" Yang glanced down at it, realizing the distress beacon was now moving atop their ship. Looking back quickly, she saw Ruby and Jorge, resting on the sheet metal floor of the bullhead.

"How did they…" Yang was cut short as Covenant Artillery began pounding at the air beside them, the Spire's blue dome visible against the white in the distance.

"No time to give shit's turn us around" Nora said quickly, startled by the plasma filling the air around them.

Yang did not argue.

* * *

><p>Jorge's eyes flew open, revealing the hazel interior, he immediately began to wretch. Green vomit splattered onto the white floor underneath him, like a slick green carpet. Blood was dripping heavily from his nose, and Jorge was not plugged into MLJOLNER. The white sheets of his bed contrasted against the red mist that plastered his pillow. The room had white walls, like the floor, ceiling and bed, the environment was sterile. Looking to his left he saw a large black scroll suspended by a thin strip of metal, showing his heart rate, respiration, oxygenation levels, etc.<p>

Jorge was in a hospital, and he was not doing well.

His brain throbbed heavily, and left side of his torso under his ribs screamed pain profusely. Lifting his garment revealed the source of the pain, two large stitched-up slits from the energy sword accompanied him. That was going to scar.

The door swung open.

"Hello Sir!" a women with whiskers entered the room shortly.

"Anything I can" looking upon Jorge, she stopped her sentence.

"I'll get right on it"

* * *

><p>'Ark paced furiously aboard the bridge of Long Night of Solace, grimacing from his patched-up wounds. 'Rho sat calmly in his chair, watching the events unfold on the screen before him.<p>

"You did secure a living prisoner, although it took some… efforts... to keep the one known as Neptune living. Do be more careful with your prisoner's, if you will. Regardless, that's a task marked off from your mission."

'Rho continued.

"You also recovered some vital knowledge about what these things run on, 'dust', interesting…"

'Ark stopped in his tracks.

"We will definitely need to do more research into this 'Dust' perhaps get a hold of some of it ourselves. Despite the failure to complete your last objective when the opportunity presented itself, you will still have your chance"

'Rho approached 'Ark slowly.

"The demon chose to let you live, show it why that was a bad idea"

'Ark's mandibles quivered into the equivalent of a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha overlooked Airfield Gamma, the ships of war were idle, yet the activity around them were bustling. Jorge and Ruby had located a major stronghold of Thiers, it was her and Ironwood's job to crack that giant blue egg.<p>

Hundreds of Y fighter's named for their nimble maneuverability and the three prongs that extended from the stern of their hull, were being fueled and loaded.

Airships, large vessels a little smaller than a Covenant's Lich, with 4 long prongs extending, rose into the air as they were going over their pre-flight checklists.

Finally, bullheads loaded to the brim with troops and the occasional Huntsmen and Huntress, sat idly in the grass outside the runways.

Checking her scroll, the hard numbers appeared.

1363 troops.

150 bullheads.

200 Y Fighters.

35 Airships.

They were the tip of the spear, and the thrust would be hard.

Walking off the podium that overlooked the massive operation prepping under head, she entered Mission Control, greeted by Ironwood and Vacuo's general. Minstrel's general was pre-occupied with the defense of his kingdom, the three here aimed to knock out two birds with one stone.

The signature green monitors of Atlas's technology filled the room in a emerald light, commanders sat at their terminals, ready to command from afar.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are now on the clock. OPERATION: JAVELIN is now a green for go. Have all check lists finalized and prepare for deployment, ETA to location is about 35 minutes once first bird is off the ground. We will proceed as planned initially. Bullheads drop off first, have the marine's take out those guns. Y Fighters will then proceed to clear the air of any responder's swarm the egg, protect our men. Once the airspace is clear, Airships will mobilize, all units will proceed to hit the energy shield with everything we got. Once the shield is gone, proceed to phase two.

All units will hold, airships are exempt from this order, they will exhaust their firepower into turning the base into a rubble. Ground units move into neutralize all remaining hostiles, Y Fighter's provide continuous cover. After all hostiles are neutralized, pull out and regroup at Airbase Foxtrot. This will give the Covenant something to chew on next time they consider showing up."

"Pyrrha anything to add?" Ironwood concluded.

"Remember the coliseum, that's why we're here, command your men according to the instructions and" Pyrrha took her seat, sliding her headphones over her ears, tugging at her fiery red hair. "Send those things back to hell"

* * *

><p>Jorge sat awake as Ruby entered the room, she knelt next to the Spartan.<p>

"Guess I heal better than you" Ruby laughed weakly, smiling.

Jorge looked upon Ruby, before speaking.

"My mission directive was to retrieve the goggles, bring Neptune home, and stay alive."

Jorge looked into Ruby's grey eyes, his hazel ones locking with hers.

"I failed"

"Jorge… don't beat yourself up about Neptune" Ruby spoke quietly.

The point of my existence is to protect the innocent by completing my missions, in that order. Tell me, does it or does it not work exclusively in that order?"

Jorge's resolve was like steel, the big guy was always sentimental.

"You saved me" Ruby, almost whispering, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"And then almost proceeded to get us both killed. Something inside me is failing, ever since I've landed here I've been… different, and I don't intend to get anyone else mindlessly killed. We already lost Ren"

Ruby visibly flinched when Jorge said Ren's name. Jorge forgets she's not as much of a machine as he is. Her caring gaze suddenly turned cold.

"The doctor says you can be released within the week, your kidney was basically mushed, but they took care of that"

Ruby quickly left the room, her red cloak following her, the door close with a slight bang.

* * *

><p>AnteBelle floated next to an orb, monitoring the large assault force that the Fragments were forming. He listened to Ironwoods plan, noting the several ups and flaws it possessed.<p>

"Interesting, he seems to not be accounting for Long Night of Solace's ability to get involved. Surely he doesn't truly believe that the super carrier has left"

AnteBelle spoke to a green orb that floated beside him, his only companion, a digitized version of himself, forever immortal.

"For all we know, they might, according to the data from Jorge, the Inheritor expression goes, seeing is believing. It is age-old logic for them, perhaps still sound for the Fragments", the orb spoke.

"Ah yes, we have learned some rather… interesting things from our short snapshot into what became of our beloved Inheritors after our departure. Now the fun part is backtracking through history." AnteBelle teleported himself to the core of Remnant, looking upon the artificial core.

"That operation will take about two lunar cycles to complete fully, in the meantime, I am available to more processes", the orb spoke.

AnteBelle and the green orb teleported to a large hanger.

"Yes, please do tend to the prisoners of Ardent Prayer, and begin scrapping it from afar"

He looked upon the sleek covenant corvette Ardent Prayer, which Long Night of Solace was desperatly searching for, dwarfed by the otherwise empty hanger.

"Something very Forerunner is inside its hull"

AnteBelle teleported back to Remnant's control room, he had a very special Inheritor to keep track of.

* * *

><p>AN

If you couldn't tell by the title of the chapter, a Precursor has entered the playing field, his name AnteBelle, literally means, 'after the war'. The precursors are the creators of humanity (The Inheritors), the Forerunners, the Fragments (Remnant's native humanoids) and are directly responsible for The Flood.

This chapter is a little short, but hey, be patient. Chapter 6: Javelin will be around soon enough.

Cheers

-snipars


	6. Chapter 6: Javelin

A/N

Just to let you know, I write this author's note before I actually begin writing the chapter this is for, so we get to discover the story's evolution from a rough outline to a tangible string of events (YAY!).

This chapter is all about what most of you guys expect out of RWBY-meets-Halo, large explosions and constant action. Big experiment this chapter, action details, as I've been skimping on those.

Some scene-setting, some drama, lots of war, prepare your anus for Chapter 6: Javelin

* * *

><p>Pyrrha sat aboard Ominous-5, her airship, the ground below her was melding into a snow covered soil, and large mountains loomed to her left, completely snow capped.<p>

"Halt the airships, have the Y Fighter's move into a defensive position around us. Ground Ops, continue with the operation"

The 35 airships moved into a cube shape, their large guns facing out in all directions, ready to defend themselves if they were counter-attacked. 200 Y fighters began swarming around, not able to truly hover like a bullhead or airship.

The entire cluster of ships shook as 150 bullheads screamed by past the gathering, heading towards the pale blue dot in the distance.

Her comm came to life, Ironwood's shaky voice came through. Even from afar, he could feel the fear and tension that lay in preparation.

War.

"Charlie-5, Deploy the asset"

"Godspeed", Pyrrha whispered, as she watched the sky become alight with blue and green plasma.

* * *

><p>Orion sat with his AR readied, standard issue upon conscription to the Atlas military. Knuckles white with anticipation, his heart leaped as he heard high-pitched whines outside the hull of the bullhead.<p>

Orion's squad was here for one reason only, to assist the asset, simply known as 'Penny'.

Brief static distracted Orion from the dread he heard, the occasional thump gave way to a dull explosion, muffled by the hull. There was AA fire, and it could be us next any second.

His squad looked out into the airspace from the small view port, filled with a brilliant blue and green glow, eerie lights cast upon the sky.

"Deploy the asset" The general's voice patched through.

Looking at the girl-robot before him, de-activated, Orion reached for the control panel on her back. Penny 2.0 was a death machine, an improvement upon the original in the aspect of total free will, no fail safe. Once she was activated she stayed on until her destruction, and she was programmed with the same self-preservation survival instincts that we all have.

It was a one way street, but her sole purpose is to save the world, and that she excels at doing.

Orion reached over, grabbing the panel, when suddenly his world was ripped apart.

His eyes filled with a blinding blue, his ears popped and he felt something warm trickle down his face, some going into the crevice of his lips into his mouth. Blood.

Orion's vision returned to him in time to see Penny fall like a rock into water from the drop ship. His ears now screamed at him, he watched as the pilot flew past him, sucked out the large gash in the drop ship, his seat-belt the only thing keeping him and the other 5 men in Charlie-6 from suffering the same fate.

'Remember you're training, SitRep, plan, execute'.

The bullhead coasted into its apex, before sharply succumbing to gravity. Orion's stomach floated up into his nose as they free fell onto the battlefield. Wind rushing in sharply combined with the ringing in his ear was rendering his sense of hearing useless. He looked around, noticing his squad, frozen with fear and impending doom.

From the green-lined gash in the now-useless bullhead, he saw the ground spiraling towards them. A quick jolt shook the ship as the emergency thrusters on the belly of the aircraft, built specifically for this event, flared to life. It would not stop the fall, but it would make it more… survivable,

They had a chance after all.

"BRACE!" Orion yelled, as they slammed into the ground.

His stomach shot back down from his nose into his toes, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>As Orion came about, the first thing he remembers was the crackle of something, combined with the smell of a seared meat.<p>

Opening his eyes, he saw one of the bigger aliens burying one of those energy swords into a trooper nearby. Grabbing his AR, Orion quickly fed a clip into the alien's jowls. It keeled over, before collapsing on the ground dead, next to the trooper it had just slayed.

Pulling out his combat knife, Orion sawed at the seat belt restraining him, pulling himself out of the harness.

Quickly assessing himself, Orion came to the conclusion that the only injury he had sustained was the rupturing of his left ear, surprisingly, every other part of himself was fine.

'SitRep'

Orion looked upon those assigned to his command this morning, they were all slumped over in their harnesses.

Orion walked over quickly, checking their pulses individually. Of the five men, none were alive. This is war, good men die.

He quickly yanked off their dog tags, stowing them in his pocket. Looks like he was doing this alone.

Orion buried a fresh clip into his AR's action, cocking the action as it gave off a satisfying click, loading a round into a chamber.

'Plan'

Orion was the only one with the access code, the outcome of this battle was pivotal on Penny's involvement. Good men would die if he can't get to Penny and activate her.

Pulling out his scroll, Penny's location popped up, and her capsule was ½ a click from his current position.

'Execute'

Stepping over the blazing jet fuel of the destroyed bullhead, he walked over to the downed trooper, removing his dog tags, before popping the alien in the head once more for good measure.

Orion looked up the hill, and began his run up the hill, he crested the hill, looking upon part of the raging battle.

Two large bulbous platforms with guns extruding sat parallel to him, outside of the shimmering gloss of the faint energy shield that made up the dome. Those were the two AA's on the eastside of the dome, surveillance had shown there was two of these AA platforms to the north east south and west of the dome, and they needed to be taken out before the airships could punch through the shield. There were the two before him, still active, and one to the west that was yet to be destroyed. The rest had already been dealt with.

A short staccato punctuated by a deep bass gave way to a large plume of energized plasma from the western side of the dome, AA fire from that area ceased at once.

Never mind, these two AA platforms were the only ones left, and the crew was putting up a fierce fight, plasma and bullets respectively clouded the sky, as cries of war, human and otherwise overwhelmed his remaining ear.

Y fighter's started to move in from the west, but were cautious to not get with range of the still active AA's, now straining their barrels in case one of the Y fighter's strayed over the dome to punish it heavily.

Orion suddenly sank into the grey snow, his vision becoming patchy, for he was hyperventilating. Remember your training, remember your training.

'SitRep'

Seems like I have that covered, two active AA's, no air support, fierce firefight ongoing.

'Plan'

Request for suppressing fire through the center as he made a run for the capsule, there was no way to get through the skirmish otherwise, going around it was not an option, and they were being surrounded as there was no air support here.

'Execute'

Orion thumbed his helmet, the visor showing a static wave as he was patched through to echo-2's comm unit.

"Echo-2 this is Charlie-5, I need suppressing fire through the gap in the AA's so I can deploy the asset"

"That's a negative Charlie-5", came the reply, "We take our fire off of those rats' nests on the deck and we will all be fucked. Help us blow this thing and well give you any help you need"

Echo-2 was dug in at a sandbag enclosure 150 yards down the hill Orion was on, the dash to their position was going to be a dangerous one.

"Echo-2, this is Charlie-5, I'm going for it"

Orion rose from the grey snow, tarnished by all the soot and plasma residue, looking at Echo-2, Orion picked up his balls and went into a full dash.

* * *

><p>'Rho was honestly surprised by the attack they had launched on the spire, which besides helping cloak his ship, was seismically scanning for the artifact and Ardent Prayer along with powering the construction of 'Ark's Super Scarab. He had ordered about 50 phantoms to go aide the fighting on the surface, he had to keep the spire active until the scan was complete.<p>

However… Jeg-jeg zoomed in on a congregation of large airships inbound to the spire.

"Sir, there firepower is actually sufficient enough to bring down the shield and allow a unrestricted barrage on the spire. It would be destroyed in seconds. What's are action?"

'Rho smiled.

"Put on a light show"

* * *

><p>For the first 100 yards, Orion was fine, the next 50 was a dance with life and death, as a sniper opened fire on the approaching soldier.<p>

Peeeshhaaw!

A crisp line of blue energy zoomed past Orion's head, closer than the previous shots. He was slowly getting his bearings.

Orion went into a slide as another crisp line of energy bounded off the snow were milliseconds ago, his head was. Orion slid into a pile of sandbags about as tall as himself. Getting up on his knees, a man came to a knee next to him.

"That was pretty impressive son, now heres the plan, you and Thomas here is going to get their attention while we dash into there and set the charges, once this thing blows, you make your dash, understood?"

Orion nodded.

"Good, LET'S MOVE OUT"

Thomas stood and started firing his AR, Orion stood with him, finding where he was firing at. Seeing the bird aliens crouching down behind a purple barrier, Orion began laying suppressing fire as well, his energy-dust infused bullets traveling 6x faster than conventional rounds.

The rest of Echo-2 hopped the sandbags, making a dash for the large AA that towered closest to Orion, still firing desperately at the Y fighter's on the other side of the dome.

He heard the distinct crackle of an energy sword.

Orion swung around in time to see the squid alien burrowing his shoulder, preparing to impale the oblivious Thomas. Reacting quickly, Orion swung his gun into the alien's skull like a baseball bat with all his force, shattering its energy shields and stunning it. Before a second could be wasted, Orion pushed his combat knife roughly into the aliens neck, purple blood jutting out haphazardly as the creature gargled its life away. Orion's arm was covered in its purple blood, but he brought his AR back to his shoulder and continued firing, watching as the bird alien's head went up in a pale pink mist.

Orion's comm flared to life once more.

'Danger close!"

The rupturing of the AA was even bigger up close. Three staccatos thumbed from inside the AA, small burps of fire could be seen. Echo-2 jumped over the sandbags, landing next to Orion, tucking their knees and covering their ears. Orion decided to do the same.

A large heat wave hit Orion, even though the sandbags absorbed most of the blast.

Orion opened his eyes to see the squad leader motioning to him to run, everything was silent.

Grabbing his AR, Orion jumped the sandbags and ran in the general direction penny's capsule, the billowing smokescreen was almost impossible to see through.

The battlefield became a serene experience with only his sense of sight.

Despite the war, everything was at peace.

As Orion ran, the scene before him was like that of a painting. A large screen of smoke billowed from the stump that remained of the AA platform, blue energy jolting around haphazardly. Occasionally, a lazy ball of plasma would tuft its way through the smoke, or it would be quickly punctured by standard ballistics, trailing a ring of smoke behind it.

Much like emerging from the water of a poll, the sounds and smell of battle returned to Orion as he neared the capsule. Slowing to a jog in the billowing smoke screen, Orion began rapidly tapping the 14 digit access code into Penny's panel. +…W…K…L…q…r…R…4…%...2…2…F…c…K…3.

Hydraulics in the capsule gave way to steam, a large whoosh of energy escaped as penny rose, her leggings and eyes flickering to life.

Orion looked at Penny with a look of accomplishment and awe. He had just done the impossible, surely he would be awarded a medal for his actions. But, as is the nature of all good things, they come to an end, for in that moment, a covenant sniper caught sight of Orion, and loosened a beam of energy. Punching straight through Orion's brainstem, the quick pulse of energy left the world as quickly as it had come. Orion crumpled silently to the ground with a goofy smile on his face. No one remained or Charlie-5

* * *

><p>"Don't worry…" Penny grabbed the dog tags from Orion's pocket and his own, stowing them in a compartment on her shin.<p>

A sword swung from the small pack on her back, it launched towards the sniper with improbable speeds, punching through its gut on its entrance, and exiting through its heart before returning to Penny as quickly as it had come.

"I'm combat ready"

The rest of Penny's swords left her backpack. She arranged them into a circle, orbiting an invisible epicenter. Taking aim at the exposed core of the remaining AA platform, the swords began to spin faster. A red orb of energy sputtered into life in the center of the swords' orbit, as they spun faster, Penny pulled back, making the ball of energy grow faster. Reaching their climax, Penny punched her swords forward, the red ball of energy greedily shot into the core, rupturing it instantly.

"Danger Close" Penny smiled.

The platform went up in yet another billowing plume of energized plasma. Midnight black smoke billowed from the explosion, once again shrouding the area.

From across the dome, the Y Fighter's moved in, strafing the covenant entrenchments, peppering their positions brutally with machine gun fire.

Aiming her sword into the air, it shot up, tow cable in tow, attaching to a Y Fighter rounding around to the other side.

For a moment Penny stood motionless, then the cable pulled taut, and Penny was jerked off the ground with such force any other human would have been a goner. She was sailing through the air, among the chaos, the Y Fighter she was trailing behind was in a heated fight with the much nimbler Covenant Seraph. For what the Y Fighter lacked in speed compared to the Seraph, it made up in sheer firepower.

The Seraph before her rolled into a tight loop, quickly heading straight for the Y Fighter. It loosened several bolts of plasma, barely scratching the surface. The Y Fighter let a quick spurt of gunfire off, the fire dust-infused rounds melting straight through the Seraph's shielding and disintegrating most of the ship itself in a puff of purple shrapnel and plasma.

Penny, after being dragged through the debris field, disengaged the tow line. Going into a free-fall, a Phantom cruised by under her feet. Landing on it with a rough catch, she buried her cable-towing sword into the hull of the phantom, before leaping off yet again, arcing from the phantom into a graceful landing on the ground on the opposite side of the dome.

Anchoring her boots into the dirt, the line pulled taut and like a ball on a string, the phantom curved into the ground, pummeling itself to smithereens. Penny withdrew her sword as two phantoms pulled in from overhead, Elites and Grunts with fuel rod cannons quickly disembarked. At the same time however, Penny launched a sword into each phantom, and with herculean strength, jerked down on the cable, pulling the two phantoms into each other, crushing each instantly as they annihilated themselves against each other. The aliens opened fire, large bursts of green bio-plasma sped towards Penny. Flaring her aura, she brought her hands up quickly, pulling the two destroyed phantoms into the main area where the assailants had landed. The elites dove out of the way, the 20-odd grunts were not as lucky as the methane-breathing aliens were violently ended. Small thuds were heard underneath the rubble as the fuel rod cannon's fail safes activated. At this point, the fuel rods impacted with Penny, damaging her aura more than expected, she felt herself losing a grip on her aura. Auras are less inclined to stay attached to a synthetic organism, it had to be… persuaded. Reverting her processes back to the battle. She quickly spun her blades, like a boomerang, they hit every target before returning to her hands.

Penny quickly realized something was wrong, the covenant forces pulled back into the dome as the Airships approached. Perhaps they were getting to cover, but that did not seem to be there M.O…

Suddenly Long Night materialized over the battlefield, shrouding the ground in shade. The ship was massive on screen, but appeared even larger in the flesh, an uneasy silence befell the battlefield as even the once scurrying Y Fighter's went into a silent crawl around the spire, puppy guarding in case the retreating forces were to regroup and launch a counter-attack.

The airships grew louder in the distance, and the Y Fighter's began to clear away from the dome, for the Airships were preparing to fire. The main cannon functioned on lightning-dust infused rounds propelled from a rotating slingshot allowed large slugs to be fired continuously every half second, punishing any target.

The troopers began to cheer loudly as the first rounds began impacting the energy dome, which now began to morph into a pinkish tint as it started to give way to the force. It was evident that Long Night of Solace's re-appearance was not going to stop OPERATION: JAVELIN. However, two points along the bottom of LNoS's hull began to glow bright blue, a defining roar overtook the battlefield, punctuated by the steady thuds of the Airship's rounds chipping away at the energy barrier's strength.

The blue glow changed into an ominous red, and suddenly a brilliant line of plasma lanced out from the two points of LNoS's underside, utterly vaporizing the Airships. A large wave of boiling plasma mixed with Remnant's snowy surface kicked up, and a heatwave flashed across the battlefield, encapsulating penny, the Y Fighters, and the Spire. The beam of energy retracted, and when the dust and heat settled, the Y Fighters buzzed around, the pilots were at a loss.

Where the men stood, only glass and dust remained, were the airships stood, nothing remained The once snow-and soot covered ground was now completely barren rock and soil, vaporized snow filled the air with a steamy fog.

Penny knew that they had lost this battle, but perhaps she could turn it into a Pyrrhic victory. With a jolt of her boots, she ran towards the energy barrier.

* * *

><p>AN

So I'm kinda a jerk to these characters, my friend pointed out, but I wouldn't like it any other way. The story is starting to set itself, but there are STILL some characters that need to be introduced before I can dive into the full mix.

I love all your feedback, including the negative ones. However, if you're going to tell me I have poor writing, I would like some justification and steps I can take to improve, or those comments are useless to me.

Comedic Relief arrives in the form of a big Spartan stuck in a small bed with only his mind for reminiscence in Chapter 7: Flashbacks.


End file.
